batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 10
Synopsis "To Drown the World, Part Five" One week ago, Maro had gathered together a group of prostitutes from the streets of Gotham City deep under the nuclear power plant. They were to bear witness to the transformation of Waylon Jones. Already a criminal monster as the Killer Croc, Maro told Waylon legends of lizard men, urging the deformed man to drink from a bottle that he claimed was filled with virgin's blood. In drinking the fluid, Croc was transformed into an even more reptilian version of himself. The transformation complete, Maro encouraged the monster to feed on the kidnapped prostitutes. Thirty-five hours ago, Jake Kane stood at the hospital bed of Bette Kane, pondering a pendant he had, made from the shell of a bullet. Speaking to his comatose niece, he explained that he had spoken to his wife's rabbi recently, trying to figure out why he kept coming to see her in the hospital. The rabbi thought that it might be guilt over all of the men he killed for the military. Jacob did not feel guilty for killing enemies of America. The one time he felt guilt was when his daughters were children. Their cat had got sick, so he had taken it out and shot it, hoping to put it out of its misery. He had failed to notice, then, that both of his daughters had watched him do it. He felt incredible guilt, as Beth had cried, while Kate had simply helped him bury the cat's body. Jake marvelled at how his two daughters were so dissimilar. Kate was just like him, but Beth was entirely different. Something about that difference had made him love Beth more, though he didn't want to admit it. Several hours later, Kate - as Batwoman - checked in on her cousin. She still felt responsible for her injury. She saw that her own father had fallen asleep at Bette's side, and returned to her work. Having been called away to another kidnapping case, Maggie Sawyer explained to Commissioner Gordon that she knew the papers were calling for her suspension, given that she had closed the kidnapping case already. Another dead child had caused a media uprising. Maggie explained that she had never stopped looking for the kids. Gordon advised her to think of the child as her own, and then to find whoever committed the crime. Shaken, Maggie stepped aside and called her daughter, just to hear her voice. Two hours ago, Batwoman, Sune, and the Department of Extranormal Operations had caught up with Killer Croc in the sewers below the city. They had him surrounded, but he believed that the power of Medusa would protect him. Agent Chase responded with explosives, which caused significant damage to the streets above. The rubble collapsed on them, and one of Chase's men was grievously injured. Batwoman and Sune did not find any survivors, but they did find a side-passage. Croc must have escaped into it, and headed back to Falchion's lair. Chase urged them to bring all of Medusa's people in, before turning back to her dying companion. Now, Batwoman recoils when she realizes that she has been kissing Sune for several seconds now. The other woman explains that she merely craved a taste of her. Realizing that Batwoman does not share her feelings, Sune returns to finish Falchion off, having already peppered him with magical arrows. She takes his sword and plunges it deep into his chest, as blue blood spatters from his throat. Staring at her, Falchion manages to utter "Mar..." before Batwoman leaps on Sune, trying to keep her from killing the man. Sune explains that she has already killed him, she simply wants to ensure that he remains dead. Then, she will take her rightful place with Medusa. Hearing that, Batwoman realizes that Sune never wanted revenge against her brother. Sune explains that revenge was her brother's idea, and before Batwoman's eyes, Sune transforms into Maro. He introduces himself, and explains that he would be honoured if she would kneel before him. Appearances "To Drown the World, Part Five" Individuals *Batwoman *Sune *Medusa **Falchion **Killer Croc **Maro **The Hook **Bloody Mary **The Weeping Woman *Maggie Sawyer *James Gordon *Jacob Kane *Bette Kane *Cameron Chase *James McDonagh Locations *Gotham City Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/batwoman-2011/batwoman-10 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batwoman_Vol_1_10 *http://www.comicvine.com/batwoman-to-drown-the-world-part-five/37-341641/ Batwoman (Volume 1) Issue 10